The Super Short Challenge Collection 2014
by Shun-Shine-no-Jutsu
Summary: Okay, so there are a lot of freaking OC stories now . . . what's wrong with you people? Anyway, try this approach. I'm going to write a bunch of ideas down and I'll pick from one of them to write from. This first chapter expresses all of my ideas about NON-OC STORIES. Anyway, people can copy these ideas, even the one I'm writing. They're all up for adoption.


_**Okay, so there are a lot of freaking OC stories now . . . what's wrong with you people? Anyway, try this approach. I'm going to write a bunch of ideas down and I'll pick from one of them to write from. This first chapter expresses all of my ideas about NON-OC STORIES. Anyway, people can copy these ideas, even the one I'm writing. They're all up for adoption.**_

_**Damn can people get it through their heads that original characters are just annoying? But I warn you . . . I'm obscure. No need to inform. Just write my idea and I'll contact you if I ever read your story. **_

_**There will be at least 10 ideas below. Also to a note to fans of Naruko's Muse, I'm still going to write my story, just at the same time as the one I'll pick from the list, ok?**_

_**Disclaimer and Idea Rights: I claim all my ideas as my own and hope people will give me credit. But **_**none**_** of the Kishimoto's ideas and plot is mine. Also all characters belong to Kishimoto and the owners of the Naruto *copyright, TM***_

_**So really . . . you don't need to give me credit, but fanfiction wants you to. It's in the rules I think (not like I'm one for rules). You can also change up the genre but try to keep it Adventure as one of the genres if it says that.**_

_**Also these ideas can be improved upon, but don't make any bad twists, okay?**_

_**. . .**_

(I may write all of these, maybe, so be warned . . .)

(Credit to Naruto-chan1407)

**Story 1 Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke were always far apart. They were worlds apart, but when Naruto professes her love to him, her onyx eyed teammate on the bridge to their ultimate demise . . . they learn one thing about each other. They can't stand being worlds apart. Starts from the Land of Waves Arc and Femnaru.

_Romance/Adventure, any POV, Oneshot/Multichap_

**Story 2 Summary: **Sasuke's clan was murdered . . . but who did the murdering? What if Sasuke was the older brother instead? What if he was always the one Itachi looked up to . . .?

_Adventure/Angst, Author, Itachi, and Sasuke POV (any or all three), MUST BE MULTICHAP_

**Story 3 Summary: **Hell to the yesh . . . I'm Naruko Uzumaki, daughter of the Hokage and prodigy of the leaf! Just read my story.

_(__**Note: I think this story is up to interpretation. Kk? Alright.)**_

_Adventure or Romance, that's all I want. Must be from NaruPOV and must be Multichap_

**Story 4 Summary: **You've read plenty of stories where everyone is in character. This story . . . just warning you, will make you think about the characters. Just don't expect everyone to be the same characters you thought.

_Explanation: Everyone is in character . . . but this is for the experienced writer that knows how to twist the way they're interpreted. I'm a novice at twisting without breaking, so this story is definitely free._

_Any Genre, POV, and either Multi or Oneshot_

**Story 5 Summary:** I hate life . . . pretty much all the time. But this kid I met at school the other day . . . was his name Naruto? I just can't get him off my mind. GAY YAOI!

_Any Genre, Author or Sasuke POV (loosely—POV changes if you want), and Oneshot or possibly Multi_

**Story 6 Summary: **Failure is NOT an option! I can't let Kakashi down, he needs me . . . ever since he was captured Tsunade-sama's dying for us to get him back. But . . . somewhere down the line I fell in love with him, and now I'm faced with either becoming an Anbu with root and saving him, or letting him die. He can't survive much longer. How will I keep my feelings for him?

_Any Genre, Sakura POV (only Sakura), and TWOSHOT (get creative!)_

**Story 7 Summary:** Why is this happening to me . . . my clan . . . my family . . . Itachi . . . YOU BASTARD! Who is this stupid Anbu that's abducted me and took me to the Hokage? What was his name . . . Kakashi? And he's going to be my mentor? (How will the story change? :3)

_Any Genre, Sasuke POV, Multichap_

**Story 8 Summary: **Asura and Indra decided to trade their roles this time . . . Naruto's the brooding, emo child who has talent beyond belief and Sasuke's a loser :3

_Adventure, Sasuke POV, Multi_

**Story 9 Summary: **Kakashi reads his porn books religiously. What happens when Naruto claims rights to the Make-Out Series through Jiraiya's will? Will Kakashi help him capture the right amount of romance and perverseness? The Ero Sennin would be proud . . .

_Humor/Drama, Rated-M, Author POV, and Multi/Oneshot_

**Story 10 Summary: **The death of Naruto has left his friends devastated. But is he still alive? He comes back with extreme scars, burn marks and scratches, and wants to destroy the village if he could. Will he be stopped by the most discriminated and loathed man of Konoha? Sasuke, will you save them all?

No Genre, Author POV, and One/Twoshot

. . .

Hope someone likes these ideas . . . just write you guys and I'll reveal which story I'm going to write! Bye!


End file.
